Soramimi/Naked Muscle 3
Misheard dialogue for the film, Naked Muscle 3. Under construction. Most of the text here will be sorted out soon. Some aren't necessarily misheard per se. Key * Stallion - (Aniki) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * Under construction. Names taken from film? A: No. Languages? * English - Stallion Scene 1: Interview * Well, my name is Stallion. I'm 6 foot tall. About 245 pounds. I, I variate sometimes I get up to about 270. My contest weight's about, ah I'd say about 227, 230, depending upon how hard I am. Uh as far as my stats are concerned I'm uh 6 foot tall. I uh got a 54 inch chest as you can see. 21 inch arms, 32 inch waist, 27 inch thighs, and uh the rest you can pretty much see for yourself. Pretty big forearms. Uh, ("Show us the arms.") the abs? You like to see the arms again? Well I like to show them off anyway. They're over 21 inches. Takes a little bit of time to work on them and uh, train everyday, I will train about 6 days a week and on my 7th day do cardio. A very instinctive training program, uh, if I'm supposed to do chest that day and I go in and my chest isn't feeling up to par, I like to switch it around sometimes and maybe do calves, it's kind of like a form of shock training and uh, seems to work well for me, seems to work very well for me. Heheh. (Aniki) - ** * Turns me most on about my body? Uh, well take a look. The whole picture. (Aniki) - ** * Uh well that all depends. Uh some people uh really get off on my symmetry, at, at, at my height and my size, I carry very well. At 245 pounds, at 6 foot, I'm less of a, a football player and more of a very aesthetically uh built bodybuilder, so I would probably say my symmetry, I flow very well, it's very fluid. Um, from my feet all the way up (Aniki) - ** * Uh well, that's a, that's a funny question, as, as much as possible. I happen to be very lazy around my house and I'm, I'm often found doing my, my house work uh, mopping and vacuuming naked and posing into mirrors and uh, preparing for contests. Uh, in the shower, uh I'd say a lot of time. As much as possible. (Aniki) - ** * My uh, black T-shirt here, it's a little tight and it's getting a little warm out here, so, start. Uh yeah! My abs are coming out really nice. Really hard, too. Feel really good. Feel really hard. (Aniki) - ** * Well, I'm just doing tons and tons of crunches and, and dieting. Doing abs, it takes a lot of concentration, a lot of people just do sit-ups, sit-ups, sit-ups, don't really need to do all that, it's really unnecessary, all you really need to do is focus on that specific body part, and in that specific area, and as you can see the results are uh, prominent (Aniki) - ** * See if I can get this thing off my lat a little bit. (Aniki) - ** * Now you get to see the chest too. (Aniki) - ** * Let me move on to this for a little bit. (Aniki) - ** * Think I like my symmetry. My abs flow really well into my, my pecs and my lat. Let me get like a nice little lat spread. (Aniki) - ** * So you notice that the abs are still there. (Aniki) - ** * There goes the arms. Little tricep shot. Get rid of this, go wipe myself off. Do like a little side, side-tricep shot. Get the arms in there a little bit. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. It's thick and hard, you seek the real heads of that tricep. Abs are still there. (Aniki) - ** * Uh yeah, looks better this way, too. Get the nice sun in there. Yeah. Yeah look at that. Nice and thick and hard. I love it. (Aniki) - ** * I train my triceps twice a week. I like to do a lot of skull-crushes, do a lot of kickbacks. Uh, feels good. Let's get some biceps in there a little bit, let's get some blood into that biceps. Those arms nice and pumped. Try this one, too. Nice pinks. (Aniki) - ** * My biceps I train very instinctually. Sometimes two, sometimes three times a week depending on how they feel, how depleted that they are. When you get the blood into 'em, you get a really nice pose. (Aniki) - ** * So there you go guys. Nice big forearms. I really like my forearms a lot. My forearms are really nice and big. Die my size. (Aniki) - ** * Let me get that chest pumped a little bit. It'll be a little more muscular shot now. Yeah. Well you know how I wiggle my chest, it's 1, 2, 3. Heheh. It's almost like a bongo beat, but if you want chest, there it is. Yeah. It's nice, I can feel a little pump coming on, too. (Aniki) - ** * Feels amazing. Feels, feels exhilarating. Once the blood gets pumped up into the muscular church it feels so superior. And you can see all the hard work paying off. (Aniki) - ** * Think it's very sexy. Very hot. (Aniki) - ** * And there's those abs again. (Aniki) - ** * I've been doing a lot of StandMaster. Another treadmill. Just killer. (Aniki) - ** * Yeah, I think we need to get the lower abs in there a little bit. See from the side view, the waist is very thin. (Aniki) - ** * We'll have to get these lower abs in there. (Aniki) - ** * See the veins coming in? (Aniki) - ** * I feel incredible. I'll tell ya. It's all the hard work paying off. Absolutely. Just can't wait for it to get really summer outside. I can walk around, or drive my Harley. Put my shirt off. (Aniki) - ** * Feels great, they're nice and hard. Refined. That's from 19 years of karate experience, though. That's what I believe. Built a really good foundation. (Aniki) - ** * Okay guys, well, now it's time for me to show you the lower half. It's getting kind of hot out here anyway. (Aniki) - ** * Know if I should take them off this way or take it off this way. Maybe this way might be a little, uh, not too sure. Already get ya the hip flexes. These are some nice G-strings. (Aniki) - ** * I like the striations in my quadriceps. (Aniki) - ** * That's from doing a lot of StandMaster. A lot of treadmill. Just killer. (Aniki) - ** * You see the calves? Pretty good there, I think that's genetics, I don't really train my calves as hard as I should. But then again, they're proof of how I don't need to. (Aniki) - ** * There we go. (Aniki) - ** * Sideways shot from here. (Aniki) - ** * Alright, these legs are getting nice and pumped. You'd see them later on when we start training. They get huge. As if they're not big enough already. (Aniki) - ** * Well, it's hard to keep a big package inside this little G-string. (Aniki) - ** * I'll give you the full view. (Aniki) - ** * I like them nice and hard. (Aniki) - ** * I like the way how they jiggle back and forth like that, it's all beef. It's all meat. (Aniki) - ** * Starting to get some calves in there. (Aniki) - ** * A little pumping those calves. (Aniki) - ** * Let me get this side view, too. So you can see those diamonds. (Aniki) - ** * I like that, how they form a nice diamond shape. You can see the veins running up and down my legs. You can see with this side. The biceps in there. (Aniki) - ** * I just think it's gorgeous. (Aniki) - ** * Like I said guys, welcome to Stallion. (Aniki) - ** Scene 3: Gymnasium * Well basically what we're gonna do is vial up my chest here, this is uh, incline bench press, uh, this is a little lightweight for me, this is more than 35 and I'm gonna pure it a bit up to probably about 315 doing 3 sets. Uh this is kind of light I'll just take this off the bar and I'll rep this up and time just to warm-up and uh, then we'll go heavier and heavier and then drop the sets, in-between. It's very important to keep good form, keep your chin up, stretch the pectorals, and flex it all the way up. (Aniki) - ** * I could feel the blood pumping into my pectorals now. Slowly the lactic acid is building up. (Aniki) - ** * I seem to have lost count, however, we'll just go 'til it feels good. And one more for good measure. Pump that up, let's stand up, and let the blood flow a bit. Let the pecs flare. The pecs uh, flowing some blood. And the purpose of squeezing it is just to flush out a lot of the lactic acid and that causes fatigue and allowing the fresh oxygen to flow into the blood. (Aniki) - ** * So this is a little light now, so what we're gonna is we're gonna increase the weight. We'll just put on uh 50 pounds on each side and uh we'll have a spotter and we'll see what we can do with that. As you can see my pecs are already starting to fill out around the lower, lower region. (Aniki) - ** * Okay that's pretty good there. Let's get a little, it's always good to flex them too. As well as any muscle group. What this will do is eventually when you're on stage and you get used to posing you're able to uh hold those poses and control those muscles a lot more, and that's the effect of posing in the mirror, a lot of people think bodybuilders do it out of vanity, but that's not the case. (Aniki) - ** * Okay let's hit the second set. Up and press. (Aniki) - ** * Up! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up! It's very important to keep good form and really squeezes your fore range motion all the way down to the chest, rest it for a second, right back up in there, and we'll do it one or twice more. Up! Let me pop for a second. Let me stand up, let's see how that feels. Chest is getting nice and pumped. (Aniki) - ** * Feeling nice and hard. Hear people at home can't feel it right now, but it's definitely nice and hard. Uh, a little lactic acid in there. (Aniki) - ** * Now if I can get a pawn or a spot, I'd like to go a little heavier, now would you like to spot me? Wanna go a little heavier? Thanks. Put it on uh 22,000, 2 plus there, 2 two plus. Now it'll be a real show for the people at home. (Aniki) - ** * Now we changed the lights a little bit and just to be a little safe, we got ourselves a spot here from our good friend Matt and uh Matt's gonna give me a lift on 3 and just watch me as I pump out, uh 1, 2, 3. I got it. Thanks. Up! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up! I'm going for 10. 7! 8! 9! 10! And one more for good measure. 10! That extra one was for grandma back home. (Aniki) - ** * Alright! (Aniki) - ** * Feels awesome, absolutely incredible! (Aniki) - ** * Totally in my pecs! All over really. But, I mean as you can tell, it just feels absolutely awesome! (Aniki) - ** * Oh absolutely! Surely kept pumped up my shoulders on and everything. (Aniki) - ** * Oh absolutely, it's such a rush! It's like how I was saying before "Sometimes, it's actually better than an orgasm." Oh you better believe it! (Aniki) - ** Scene 4: Stallion's Workout * Oh I'm a huge pumped right now! I mean look at my abs! Veins coming out of my lower abs. Feels great. Nice little little bicep shot. (Aniki) - ** Category:Soramimi - Subpage